This study is an appendix of a multi-center randomized controlled trial of famciclovir in the treatment of chronic hepatitis B. Patients who have already consented to participation in the treatment protocol will be invited to take part in this optional study to determine if the pharmacokinetics of famciclovir is altered in patients with chronic hepatitis.